Eye Loud
by mchollis89
Summary: We've all seen the episodes Making the Case and One of the Boys. I wanted to explore in a slightly more realistic light, how that would happen in the R-63 Universe. While you shouldn't expect anything too bad here, I'm rating it as a T just to be safe. For those of you who haven't seen the episode Just One of the Boys, then refer to this /2sPOCuk
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical evening at the Loud House, which is to say chaotic. All the homework was done, and chores completed so the infamous brood had the rest of the day to do as they pleased. If one dared to go close enough, if they could brave the torrential bombardment of speakers screaming death metal from the garage, they could various silhouettes through the second story windows jump and wrestle with each other. One window even buzzed and flickered. There were only two windows that seemed devoid of the typical commotion. One was a modified walk in closet, and the other was an odd mixture of a bedroom for two and an Eyetube studio.

Sitting in front of the camera was a teenager with short brown hair. He wore a white shirt with yellow shorts held up with suspenders. He wore a gag arrow hat, and Groucho Marx joke glasses. In one hand, held a rubber chicken, and operated a female ventriloquist dummy with the other.

"As always," he grinned, showing his full set of braces, has discarded his props. "This is Lane Orville Loud of LOL Productions, reminding you to..." He gestured towards the camera, and tapped a button on a remote next to his foot, activating recorded clip of a large crowd shouting.

 _ **LAUGH OUT LOUD!**_

"Goodnight, everybody," He cheered blowing a kiss to the camera. He tapped another button, and heaved a sigh when the red light on the camera dimmed.

Lane got up and stretched. he walked over to his computer and saved his recording. He plopped down on the swivel chair, intertwined his fingers and cracked his knuckles. "And now for the hard part," he said.

Before he could get started, someone knocked on his door.

"Lane," asked a familiar high pitched voice. "Are you done? I need your help with something!"

Lane dropped his head, and chuckled. "Yeah, Lexx!"

The door opened to reveal a little boy barely older than six. His blond hair was immaculately coiffed, and topped with a crown. He was wearing a pink glittering dress. Lane spun around in his chair, and started laughing when he saw his little brother.

"So what's the problem that needs ad _ **dress**_ ing," he chuckled. "Get it?"

Lexx growled, walking inside Lane's room. "I'll have you know lots of guys played girls in plays, Lane" Lexx huffed, exposing the two front teeth he was missing.

"If you say so," Lane smiled, ruffling his little brother's hair, grinning at how he fussed and failed arms until his hair was back in neat condition. "So, what do ya need?"

"Well, you see, our theater teacher told us we had to come up with a video compilation, and we had to draw our subjects from a hat. I got comedy, so I was sorta hoping..."

"Say no more little bro," Lane said. "You've come to the right place. What do you need?"

"Everything really. I tried looking for funny things to film, and didn't find anything. Even if I did, I didn't have a camera film it, or a computer to edit it," Lexx explained.

"And when do you need this done, Lane asked.

"I was hoping to be the one to get it in first, so tomorrow?

Tomorrow!? Lexx Do you know how long it takes to edit these things?" Lexx shrank back a bit. "And why do you need to have this done so soon anyway?"

"because we're being graded on time as well as quality. whoever does the best work the fastest gets ribbon," Lexx explained. "I figured you could help me get it."

Lane stole a quick glance at his own unedited video recording then down at his little brother.

"Okay, Princess," Lane grinned at Lexx's pouting face. "You know how to use this stuff right?"

"Uh-huh," Lexx nodded. "Mr. Connes taught us how to use editing programs." Lane deflated a little. "Too bad I don't have anything TO edit."

I wouldn't say that, Lane said. He walked over to his closet, opened it, revealing multicolored mountains of cassettes. I invite you to be the first to lay their eyes on Comedy Fort Knox!

Holy Shamoley, Lexx exclaimed. How long have you had all this!?

"Oh I've been building these babies up for years," Lane grinned, buffing his nails on his suspenders.

"And they're all cool with this?"

Lane shrugged. "Well, I have to ask before I use some of the extra juicy stuff." Lane leaned in close to Lexx. "And believe me there is some juicy stuff in here!"

"And you're letting me use these?"

"Just make sure you give my channel credit," Lane said. "As long as you don't break anything knock yourself."

"Really?"

Yeah Later. I'm gonna go get me a beer.

Lexx froze and looked at Lane as he walked out.

"A Root beer" Lane exclaimed giggling like a madman. "Get it?"

With that, Lane walked out, and Lexx was alone with piles of material for his project. Lexx took another look at the stacks of tapes and noted their color. There were eleven of them in total, each a different color and a different size. He hummed to himself as he associated each color with a different sibling. The smallest pile of cases was light blue. There was no surprise there, nor the sea-foam colored pile which had a lot of tapes. Lexx whistled at the sizes of the purple and yellow stacks. The red stack was surprisingly small, and there were only a few black colored cases. Lexx groaned at the pink pile, and the identically structured dark blue pile. Finally an unsurprisingly small pile of tapes in both green and lavender. Lexx certainly had a lot to choose from.

"Wait," Lexx said out loud. "Where's...?" His question died in his mouth as he peered behind the ten piles of tapes and the numerous sets of Lane's iconic outfit. He saw it: a pile so numerous in number, it threatened to topple over and and engulf the others, and all of them orange.

Lexx gazed at the mountain of orange cassettes, his grin growing by the second.

"Jackpot!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dang it," a feminine voice sounded from the computer screen, barely audible over Lexx's laughter.

"Oh I remember that too," Lexx said, his laughter dying down. "That one's going in! What else do we have?" He held up two orange cases, looking between them.

"Lexx, what is so funny," a masculine voice asked.

Lexx looked up to see his oldest brother, Loki, a blonde young man clad in nothing more than than a light blue shirt, matching high-tops and khaki shorts. One of his fists was on his hip; the other was clasped around his smart phone. "I Literally cannot hear Bebe over you laughing up a storm. And what are you even doing in here?"

"Loki," Lexx gasped. "You have to come and see these!"

"Babe, I'm going to have to call you back," Loki said, before hanging up. "This had better be good."

Lexx slid another tape into the camera. The video player flickered to life showing an adolescent girl with white hair in orange pajamas and socks. She was sliding around the hard hardwood living room floor, with a mop, not seeming to be sure if it was her mic or her partner- all the while passionately mouthing the lyrics from the latest Lip-Locc song. It was unclear if she was watching where she was going as her eyes were hidden behind a familiar pair of sunglasses. The girl was so caught up in her dancing that she spun around and dropped down into a split. The sudden action jarred the sunglasses from her face, just in time to show a face of painful regret. She would later find out that she split her bottoms revealing a pair of white underwear.

"Dang it," She squeaked.

There was some muffled laughter before the tape ended.

Both Lexx and Loki had tears running down their eyes cheeks as they attempted to keep their laughter in. They barely even noticed Luke walked in. The young rock star had shaved his head aside from a short messy brown Mohawk. He wore heavy eye shadow, and his clothes- his vest, shirt and leggings- were all different shades of purple.

"'Ello! What's all this then, mates," Luke asked in a fake English accent. He looked on the screen and gasped. "Dudes!" Luke's accent had suddenly disappeared. "That's Linka!"

"I'm doing a project for theatre, and Lane let me use these," Lexx said.

"Oh I remember this," Luke smiled, as if recalling a fond memory. "It was the night after I took Linka and Claudia to their first Lip Locc concert, she had her first after concert rock out! I borrowed Lane's cam to record one of my jam sessions, and I caught her rocking out!"

"And you recorded her, instead," Loki stated.

"Yeah, for prosperity," Luke shrugged. "That was her first post concert rock-out! It's like your first steps: you HAVE to to record it."

"Oh really," Lexx grinned evilly, eyeing Luke's pile. "Then where's your first post concert rock-out?"

"In the incinerator," Luke crossed his arms and looked away with a slight blush.

"So much for prosperity," a low monotone voice said, scaring all three boys.

Sure enough, there was yet another Loud sibling in the room with them. The oldest of the "Post Linka" boys, Lars wore a gray tee shirt with a striped black shirt underneath with black jeans. It was always hard to gauge the boy's emotions as this jet black hair had always covered his eyes.

"Lars," Loki exclaimed. "Seriously, you are literally going to give someone a heart attack some day!" He chose to ignore the creaking Lars' face made as his mouth contorted itself into a smirk, before springing back into its usual frown.

"I was in the middle of a story, but your laughter distracted me," Lars said. "What's going on?"

Lexx is making a video project about Linka," Luke replied.

"And this project includes comedic candid shots of our sibling," Lars asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Lexx answered.

"Then I think I have something for you." Lars said, producing a tape. "If I could laugh, I would bust a gut at this one."

"Like, Ew," groaned another voice. Why would you want your gut to burst?

Loni, the second oldest Loud child, was blonde like his older brother, but a strawberry blond. He wore a sea-foam shirt, and khaki pants, and a cracked pair of sunglasses.

"Sigh... No, Loni," said Levi, the second youngest, and by far Loud sibling. "It means... oh forget it." The young genius was clad in his iconic green lab coat, gloves, and boots. Also, he had a noticeable lisp.

Busing it a gut means to forget something, Loni asked?

"No it means laughing really hard, ya dope," Lynn Jr, the youngest of the "Pre Linka" boys, and the resident athlete. as his white jersey with red sleeves and number 1 and shorts signified. The only sign of maintenance his hair showed was that it was cut short.

"Then what means forgetting something?"

"We'll tell you later," Lexx's twin said, shoving his way to the computer screen to see what was going on. Though Lexx's twin, Leif could not be more different from his brother if he were born a girl. Seeming to wear nothing but overall shorts, a red cap, and shoes, he always seemed to have a fine layer of grunge on him. "So what's going on."

"I'm making a video project and Linka's the star," Lexx answered.

"And it is already looking like the literal funniest thing I've ever seen," Loki laughed.

"We're going through Lane's tapes," Luke said. "You guys want in?"

The Loud boys shrugged and dug into Lane's orange video pile, and went through them. Each video ended the same way: Link groaning "dang it", muffled snickering, and more laughter from the the Loud Brothers. This cycle went on for hours, sometimes stopping to decide which clips stayed and which didn't.

"It's a good thing Linka's sleeping over at Claudia's," Lane said, leaning on the doorway. Lars would forever deny having been startled.

"Lane," Loki asked. "How come you never told us you had these!?"

"I have my reasons," Lane said with a rare edge of seriousness. "But are you guys serious!?"

"What do you mean," Lexx asked. "This is GOLD! That prize may as well have my name on it!"

"Have you stepped back and looked at what you made," Lane asked.

Unsure of what Lane was getting at, Lexx restarted the video, so that his siblings could see what they made. It wasn't as funny the second time around- not by a long shot. "Oh," said a small chorus of voices, as if seeing it for the first time.

"Yeah," Luke said, cringing at the clip of Linka falling over and learning that balloons were not ideal chest stuffing materials. "I guess we were being pretty harsh."

"B-but, my ribbon!" Lexx pleaded. "I'm not losing out to Samson Sweetwater again!"

"Sorry little dude," Luke placing a hand on Lexx's shoulder. "but it's not happening today. You understand right?"

"No," Lexx said, sniffling. "I get almost as many laughs on stage as Lane, so what's wrong with this?"

"I, too fail, to see the issue," Levi said, "for reasons pointed out by Lexx."

We'll explain it later." Loki said, but we can't put this out.

So, I'm going to lose out to Samson Sweetwater again!?

"Sorry, little bro,"

Fine, okay. Just let me save it. It's the first thing I've ever made!

Fine, Lane said, but hurry up, we got school tomorrow."

The brothers all looked at each other, then stampeded out of the room, and down towards the bathroom and a mad dash to get to the bathroom first. In their mad dash, they did the stupidest thing they could have done: left a determined Lexx alone, a fact the young actor took full advantage of.

Just you wait, Sid Sweetwater, Lexx grinned, his reflection barely visible over the quick filling upload bar on Eyetube. He grinned as the bar filled, saying his upload was complete. "You're going down!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, at Royal Woods High School, the older Loud boys were walking towards second period. Loni and Luke had math, while Loki had reading composition. All the while, the brothers passed students and faculty alike with their eyes glued to their phones; tears were running down their cheeks and their fingers in their teeth, trying and failing to keep from laughing out loud.

"Whoa," Luke said, "Lane must have really killed it last night."

"Killed what?" Loni asked.

"Never-mind that," Loki said, pulling out his own phone. "What did Lane put up to have everyone in stitches?"

"Loki Loud!" Screeched a feminine voice.

The three boys looked to where the voice came from and saw an angry young Latina woman storming her way towards them. Her black hair bounced with each step, as did a couple of other things. She wore a green blouse and a blue jean skirt. It was Bebe Santiago, Loki's steady girlfriend.

"Babe," Loki asked, disturbed by Bebe's rare display of rage. "Something wrong?"

"You bet your lovely blonde hair there's something wrong," Bebe yelled.

Loni and Luke decided this was the best time slide away and leave their brother to his fate. Quick as a whip, cracking sound included, Bebe grabbed both of their collars. "Oh no you don't," She growled. "You two had something to do with this, too!" She hoisted Luke and Loni and tossed them at their brother.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Loki asked, while Luke and Loni cowered behind him.

"This" Bebe yelled, thrusting her phone in the boy's faces and playing the video.

Loki, Loni and Luke looked at the girl's phone, their faces screwed with confusion. Then they saw it. Then, they heard it. There was a sound of a pratfall, and an all too familiar voice saying "dang it". Their eyes widened and jaws dropped. Loki grabbed Bebe's phone out of her hand, and held close to his eyes. Luke and Loni took another look at their school mates, or rather Loni looked while Luke listened. Sure enough, he heard a chorus of little "Dang it"s ringing out.

"Oh, no," Loki muttered. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Dude... What's going on?" Luke asked.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know," Bebe fumed, snatching her phone back. "I know your laugh anywhere Loki." Her eyes filled with cold fury, seemed to drill holes through the fear and confusion filled ones of Loki, and presented him with the video again.

Loki could only stand there trying to process what was happening. He wasn't even looking at the video, anymore; He could only stand there frozen, like a deer caught in headlights, staring at the eight figure viewer count.

"Well," Bebe demanded.

* * *

Linka growled as she walked towards her next class. She was not having a good morning. She had woken up moody and her stomach was cramping something awful, and to top it all off, she couldn't find her favorite hair clip. Her brothers had picked up on her foul mood, and decided to give her a wide berth. Her science teacher would pick that day of all days for a pop quiz. It wasn't that she didn't study, and after spending as much time with Levi as she did, she had somehow second hand scienced off of him. The problem was that she just couldn't get her head on straight; the absolute best grade she could hope for what she turned in was a D. Not helping her mood was the thickly bespectacled African American girl skipping along with her. She wore a yellow sundress and purple earrings and hair bow. Claudia McBribe, Linka's best friend since they were in diapers had never known the agony of a grade lower than a B. Neither had she, until now. Her only consolation that her brothers Lars and Lynn were having almost as bad a day as she was, if they were already called into the principal's office.

"Cheer up, Linka," Claudia said. Pop quizzes are more progress report than grade. Maybe Levi can help you.

Maybe, Linka said.

"Dang it"

"Wha," the girls said, looking around. They saw their classmates and faculty laughing at their phones- the ones who had one; those without had to see whatever was so funny on a friend's phone or a school composition. She noticed in particular a couple of students walking past them snickering and pointing at her.

"What the-?"

"Linka" someone screamed.

Everyone looked over to see Lane running up to her. "Linka" he said quieter this time. He skid to a halt in front of them, and leaned against a locker to catch his breath. "I am so sorry," he panted. "I don't know how that got up there."

"Hey," cheered a random passerby. "There's the comedy man!"

"Yeah," said another one. "This was your funniest yet!" She broke out in laughter, followed by the rest of the students.

"Okay, that's it," Linka said, grabbing the nearest phone that crossed her field of vision.

"Hey," complained the offended student, before he realized who took his phone. Lane could only watch with a held breath as Linka watched the video. As Lane watched his sister's face drop from annoyance to horrified confusion, he could feel his own heart sink. It somehow felt even worse to see Claudia's horrified face at what she saw.

"Wh-what is this," Linka asked. She looked up at Lane. "Lane! What is this!?"

"I-I-I" Lane stammered.

Claudia's eyes glanced further down the screen. "Uh Linka," she said, pointing at the screen.

Oh, no, Lane cringed.

Linka looked at where he friend was pointing and gasped. If Lane's heart was dropping before, it plummeted now. Linka looked up at Lane, her pain evident in her face and the tears it shed. Suddenly, she froze, and held her legs together. Her eyes wide and unfocused, she bit her lip trying not cry.

"Linka," Lane called, in an uncertain voice.

Without a word, Linka bolted through the crowd, dragging Claudia with her.

"Hey," yelled the boy who had his phone taken. He looked up and caught phone.

Lane stood there for a small while, before dragging his palm down his face. "What do I do, now?" Lane whispered to himself as he walked towards his next class. "How did that thing even get on there?"

Claudia, unsure what else to do, paced the restroom waiting for Linka's crying to die down.

"Linka," She called out tapping on the stall door. "Are you okay?"

"Do I sound okay," game the ragged response.

Claudia knew she didn't, but didn't know what else to do. There was something else on her mind though.

"What even was that," Claudia asked. "Why would Lane even put something like that on his channel?"

"I don't know," Linka said in a hoarse voice. "I- I just..." Linka trailed off and started to sob.

"Linka stay right there," Claudia said after a while, "I'm going to go get the nurse."

Linka didn't say anything, but she heard Claudia's footsteps and the sound of an opening and closing door. She still couldn't fully process what she had just watched, but she knew that she could hear her brother's distinctive snickering in each clip of her, which meant they each were responsible of some of those clips. She knew Lane kept piles of tapes, so he kept those compromising moments on file. She knew that it was uploaded on Lane's channel, and only he knew the password. There was a big picture here, but she only had a few pieces and none of them fit. Linka's ruminations were interrupted by another set of light taps.

"Linka," The school nurse's voice called. What's the matter hon?

Linka drew her knees close to her and wrapped her arms around them. "I wanna go home."

* * *

Vanzilla chugged along the road, carrying its four occupants home, and at the wheel was the blonde Loud Family matriarch, Rita Loud. Behind her on the front row, was Linka, who was still fuming. Lars and Lynn Jr sat in the back seat. covered in scrapes and scuffs. She was obviously not happy at being called at work to pick up three of her children. Hearing Linka's issue, Rita assured Linka she wasn't in trouble. Though Lars and Lynn Jr were. A three day suspension for fighting is not a good thing to have on one's permanent record. Those two were grounded.

Boys. You may not want to talk about it now, but we will talk about it, Rita said. You can either tell me, or wait until your father comes home and tell both of us.

"He's going to find out anyway, Lynn Jr responded.

Rita sighed. "Fine," she said. "But at least tell me this. Does this have anything to with your Sister being so upset."

Yes," Linka growled.

"What?" Rita asked. "How?"

"Ask them," Linka turned in her seat.

"Boys," Rita asked.

Lars and Lynn turned in their seats as well, trying to avoid their mother's gaze.

"Okay, then," Rita said. "We're going to have this conversation when your father gets home. But, for now, you're grounded for a week for getting into a fight."

"Yes ma'am," Lars and Lynn said.


	4. Chapter 4

Linka was lounging on the couch, surfing TV channels. She wasn't fuming as much, and her mood seem to brighten with each morsel of chocolate she popped in her mouth. She was still visibly miffed, though. Linka decided stop on the afternoon news. Nothing else seemed to be on.

"you feeling better, honey," Rita asked, poking your head in from the kitchen. "The medicine helping at all?"

"Yeah mom." Linka said, "Thanks."

"Oh you're welcome, Linka," Rita smiled what are moms for?"

The door opened, to reveal the Loud patriarch, Lynn Loud, Sr. He used to have a full head of curly brown hair, but either age, the stress of twelve kids, or a combination of the two had thinned him considerably on the top. He wore a pink shirt and white pants. Instead of his usually cheerful face of being home, he looked upset. Linka sat up to get a better view and instantly regretted it as she laid eyes on her brothers, one of them proudly sporting a blue ribbon. Lexx started to wave his ribbon at her, but stopped when he saw his sister's face. He stared as Linka plopped herself back on the couch and turned away from them. Lexx's eyes went from his ribbon, to the couch Linka was laying on, then back again. He repeated this process until something important dawned on him, and he dropped the prize ribbon like something not even Lief would touch.

"Mom! Dad's home!" Linka yelled.

Welcome home, Honey" Rita said, walking out of the kitchen. Now we can finally get to the bottom of this.

Hey Honey, Lynn Sr. said, kissing his wife. Are the boys in their room?

"Yes. They're grounded for getting into a fight."

Ah, thanks, Lynn Sr. said, before yelling at the top of his lungs. "Lars Loud! Lynn Loud, Jr!" All of his currently present children jumped, eyes wide. "Both of you, get your keisters down here! Now!"

The two Loud boys ran down stairs the stairs like their butts were on fire, and joined their brothers.

"Now, I believe you have something you'd like to say to your sister," Lynn, Sr said.

"No they don't," Linka suddenly exclaimed, jumping to her feet and storming. "They don't have a sister!" Before ascended the stairs, she paused. "I know I say that more than I should, but this time," Linka looked back at her brothers, her new streams of tears flowing down her cheeks. "I mean it!" With that, Linka ran up the stairs. Lane flinched as if he'd been hit from the sound of Linka's door slamming.

So, will someone please tell me what this is all about," Rita asked.

All nine of the boys spread apart, pointing at Lexx. Lexx looked around and growled.

"Oh, no you don't," he growled. "I'm not going down alone for this one! You're all in on this!"

"Dude, we told you to get rid of that thing," Luke retorted, throwing his arms in the air.

"Didn't stop you from helping me make it," Replied Lexx

"Like, There wouldn't be anything to make if Lane hadn't kept everything," Loni said, slapping Lane upside his head.

"Hey," Lane yelled, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not the one who filmed all of those tapes!

From their, they devolved into a full on argument, complete with shouting shoving, and the occasional biting. All it took to cut through the noise was Rita clearing her throat.

"Lexx," Rita commanded. "Explain. Now."

"My drama club had a video contest to see who could make the funniest," Lexx started, rubbing his arm. "and I asked Lane for some help and he let me use his videos, and Linka had a lot of material to work with."

"Okay," Lynn Sr. said. "And what about the rest of you?"

"We literally just walked in and saw what Lexx was working on," Loki explained. "And we started digging through Lane's videos and before we knew it we made that video."

"Who shot the videos to begin with," Rita asked. Show of hands. All of the Loud siblings raised their hands, and so did Lynn Sr. "Not counting first steps." Lynn Sr lowered his hand.

Two more questions, guys, Lynn Sr. said, holding up three fingers. "Just two. First, Lane says he didn't upload that thing, and I believe him. So, I want to know who uploaded this video, and how it ended up on Lane's Eyetube channel." He paused for effect. "And, lastly, I want to know why!"

"I did," Lexx said, not sounding at all proud of himself. "And Lane left his channel on the upload page, so I uploaded it while everyone was brushing their teeth."

"Dang it," Lane cursed, slapping his own forehead.

And well, I just really wanted to win," Lexx said, tears welling up in his own eyes. "I didn't think it would be that bad. Lane and I get laughed at on stage half the time. I didn't think she'd be that upset..."

That's what won your ribbon,?

"Yeah. Mrs. Actham said it was so funny she cut the contest short and gave me the prize." Lexx kicked the ribbon away.

"Hey now," Lynn Sr. said in a sarcastic tone, picking up the ribbon and dusting it off. "You won this! This belongs in the case!"

"I don't want it, anymore," Lexx cried.

"And Linka didn't want to be the biggest laughing stock this side of the country," Lynn countered. "Your mom didn't want to be called out of work to pick up three of her children." Lynn Sr looked at the rest of his sons. "Your brothers didn't want to be grounded! Looks like everyone's getting what they don't want today, and so are you." Lynn Sr. kneeled down and pinned the ribbon onto Lexx's shirt, ignoring his protests.

"You're going to wear this until I say otherwise," Lynn Sr. said. "I don't care what you wear, or don't wear, this ribbon stays on you!"

"F-For how long," Lexx asked.

"For as long as all of you are grounded," Lynn said.

"How long are grounded for?"

"However long it takes you to patch things up with your sister," Rita said. "Then a month after that. Now all of you- march upstairs and do your homework."

"But-" Luke was cut off by Rita pointing upstairs with the speed and sound of a whip. He and his brothers quickly complied. The two parents waited and listened for the sounds of five doors opening and shutting.

"How do you do that whip thing," Lynn Sr. asked.

"Oh, there's a neat little video on Eyetube", Rita said, reaching in her pocket for her own smart phone. "Here. Let me show you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Linka," Rita asked, knocking on her door. "Can I come in?"

"It's open, Mom," Linka answered.

Rita opened the door, revealing a push cart and a plate of freshly cooked macaroni and cheese, meatloaf, and spinach. Rita sighed as she laid eyes upon her daughter, who was lounging on her bed, reading an issue of Shonnen Jump in her underwear. It was a habit, Linka just could not give up, like Loni's love of the word like, or Luke's English Accent; all things considered, Rita was glad that they were able to compromise: Linka could only read her comics and Manga in her underwear, but only in her room, door closed.

"Rough day, huh," Rita asked, wheeling in Linka's dinner.

"Yeah," Linka said, letting her Manga-zine plop on her face. "Ow."

"I guess you heard everything that happened down stairs, Rita asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah," Linka said, sitting up.

"You know they didn't mean to hurt you, right," Rita said, pulling her daughter close to her.

"They who," Linka asked. "Those weird boys you took in?"

"Don't be like that," Rita said. "I know they messed up, but-"

"Mom," Linka said, "There wasn't a single clip where someone didn't laugh. I saw that video. I heard it. And, so did twenty million others!" Rita pulled away and looked at her daughter.

"T-Twe-Twenty Million?" Rita asked. "As in twenty followed by six zeroes?"

Linka only nodded. The two Loud women sat there for a moment until the older one spoke up.

"Did I ever tell you why you have five older brothers?"

"Something I did in a past life," Linka snarked.

"No," Rita answered, then leaned in and whispered. "I was aiming for you."

"No way," Linka whispered.

"It's true," Rita said softly. "When we first got married, we really wanted a daughter." She paused and chuckled. "Sixth time's the charm, I guess."

"Then how do you explain the others," Linka asked.

"We didn't want you to be lonely," Rita said, then looked away and blushed. "Though we did have fun trying."

"Mom, eeeww," Linka said, cringing.

Rita laughed at her daughter's reaction, who soon joined in. Rita then turned her attention to the meal she brought in. It was lukewarm at best.

"I'll be right back, Hon," Rita said. "I'm going to go heat this up."

"No, it's fine like this," Linka said, grabbing her fork and knife.

"Really," Rita asked, a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Linka said. "I'm starved!" With that, Linka dug into her dinner and started wolfing it down.

Later that night, The Loud brothers were all gathered in the twin's room.

"I believe we all know why we're here," Loki said.

"Well, I certainly do," Lane said, shooting a glare towards a far off corner. The rest of the brothers followed suit, glaring at an ashamed Lexx, who was sitting secluded in the corner.

"But you know," Loni said. "Mom's right. We did help make the video."

All brothers present sagged and sighed. "And I suppose the timing of this incident didn't help," Levi observed.

"Timing of what," Luke asked. His eyes widened. "You mean...?"

"Correct," Levi nodded. "The day Mother Nature decided to initiate her monthly visits to our sister is the day we made an internet sensation."

Lynn Jr, Luke, Loni, and Loki gasped, while Lane could only bury his face in his hands. The remaining brothers- barring Levi- looked on in confusion.

"What monthly visits," Lars asked.

"Later," Loki said. "But we somehow picked the literal, absolute worst day in any girl's life to humiliate her." Lexx slouched in his seat.

"Whoa," Lynn Jr, said.

"So what do we do now, dudes," Luke asked.

"I don't know," Loki said.

"What about erasing the video," Loni asked.

"Insufficient and after the fact," Levi said. "A video as popular as that is bound to be re-posted, and featured in countless reaction videos by now. Despite starting this whole thing, ours is but a drop in the ocean."

"Besides, I already deleted it, Lane said. "And Levi's right. When I did, there were already tons of reaction videos about it. It's out there, and that's how it's going to stay."

"Then how do we fix it," Leif asked.

"With these!" Each of the present Loud boys looked over and caught a cassette case, each their own color. Lexx walked in with a pink cassette case in one hand, and a camera in the other. They looked at the labels attached to them, and looked horrified.

"Nuh-uh," Loki gasped. "No! There is no way THIS is going on screen."

"Don't feel too bad, Loki," Lane grinned. "We ALL have little problems. Where do you think Inch-y the Inchworm came from?"

"But, Bebe doesn't know that," Loki blushed.

Speak for yourselves," Lars said, picking at his pants leg. "Why do you think these are so loose fitting?"

Everyone stared at Lars. "A few doctors find it very concerning."

"Anyway," Loki said, "Are you sure this will smooth things over with Linka?"

"It'll be a start," Levi said, cringing at his own tape's label. "So, are we doing this, or not?"

Loki huffed, and stuck his hand out, "For Linka..." The other Louds put their hands on top of his, with the same lack of enthusiasm. "For Linka..."

The next day, at Royal Woods High School, Loki, as Luke and Loni were walking towards their respective classes, they could already tell their plan was starting to take shape. Loki, literally covered his furiously fuchsia face whenever a girl walked by, laughing about something, holding her index finger and thumb barely an inch apart. Luke tried to bury his face in his shirt when fellow rocker started screaming in a stereotypical fan girl manner, much to the laughter of other metal-heads. Loni, unfortunately, was taking it the worse, having to hold back his tears, as the twentieth girl had told him she had a dress he could feel pretty in.

"Loki Loud," Bebe yelled.

Loki looked over to see Bebe walking towards him, her phone in tow. Loki winced when he saw it. "H-hey, Babe," Loki said.

"Loki," Bebe asked. "Is this why you don't want us to move to the next level? You're afraid I'm going to laugh at... it?" Loki nodded, resisting his own tears. "Babe, you know I wouldn't laugh at you," Bebe said, wiping a tear of Loki's eye.

"She already laughed her head off this morning, short stuff," one of the star cheerleaders said as she passed them.

"Shut up," Bebe roared at her, throwing her arms around Loki. "He's a lot bigger than your man!"

"You insult, me, Santiago,"The cheerleader sneered, and walked away. "I ain't no pedo."

"Don't listen to her," Bebe said, looking into Loki's eyes. "I mean, yes I laughed, but I was just surprised, you know? Babe I love you." She paused to let that sink in. "And I'll love all of you, when you let me."

To Bebe's surprise, Loki gripped her like his life depended on her, and sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder. At first, Bebe looked around, looking for help or some advice, which never came. She sighed and started stroking her boyfriend's back. She looked at Loni, and Luke, who were looking like they could burst at any moment too. Bebe held out her arm towards them. At first, they crossed their arms in defiance. Undeterred, Bebe smiled at them, with a motherly warmth they hadn't known in years. Loni and Luke's shoulders sagged as they started sobbing. They walked over Bebe, who wrapped her arm around them. She sighed to herself as she tried to calm the Loud men down. She was going to be so late.

Spreading from phone to phone, city to city, and state to state, was a several minute long video. It started with the young, up and comer Lane Loud oddly devoid of his usual cheerful attitude.

"He-hey, guys," he said. "I'm going on hiatus for a while. To make a long story short, my sister didn't like video of her. So this is me and my bros," the other Loud boys joined Lane in front of the camera, "working to make up for it." All of them visibly cringed, knowing what was coming next, as Lane reached for the stop button on his camera. "Enjoy," he sighed.

Loki Loud could be seen storming out of the bathroom, naked, demanding his towel, and night shorts. The only censorship allowed was a very minuscule black circle between his legs.

Loni Loud posing in front of a mirror in a backless sea-foam dress and matching heels in front of a mirror.

"Like, oh well," Loni said to himself, striking another pose. "It does make me look pretty."

Loni noticed something in the mirror, and turned around. When he saw the camera pointed at him, he gave a girlish shriek and fell over.

Luke Loud screaming like a fan girl at the top of his lungs, shaking a very confused, and startled Lady McSwag's hand so fast it blurred.

Lane, standing shirtless, trying to dance sexily with Mrs. Coconuts, his favorite ventriloquist dummy- or rather he was trying to do so with a photograph of a girl's face taped across the dummy's face. Where the girl's mouth is, there were a pair of gag lips. He leaned in to kiss the picture, and came away with the gag lips attached to his own.

Lynn Jr, dressed in a leotard and tights, getting ready for his part, but stopped and stared at the audience. Suddenly, he began to cry and walked off stage.

Lars laying on his bed playing with little pastel colored plastic horses.

"My Little Horsie, My little Horsie, every day's a dream come true," he sang in his typical monotone fashion. "My Little Horsie, My Little Horsie, how I love to play with you."

He seemed to look up and gasped, likely seeing camera pointed right at him. He shoved the two horses into his mouth. "What My Little Horsie dolls," he asked, barely understandable.

Leif, after finishing rolling around in the mud (hopefully), having been called inside. The camera followed him as he walked over to where the yard hose was, and proceeded to hose himself off. The camera panned back to the mud puddle he had been playing in, though covered in mud, one could easily make out the shapes of discarded shoes and a pair of overall shorts. Three feminine shrieks soon followed.

"Heh-heh," Leif said nervously. "Hi, Gran Gran."

Lexx can be seen muttering to himself, carrying a filled, dirty diaper, holding it at arm's length.

"Geeze, Leon," he muttered to himself. "What has Mom been feeding you?"

Lexx slipped on one of Lynn's roller skates, sending the diaper sailing into the air. Lexx regained his senses and looked up to see the diaper careening towards his face. Noooooooo," Lexx screamed. The video cut just before the diaper made contact.

Levi, sporting a pair of safety goggles, trying and failing to activate the Christmas tree lights via remote control. Holding it as far away from his body as he could, and averting his already shield eyes, he pointed the remote towards the tree. He pressed the only button on the remote, and nothing happened. Surprised, he presses it again; still nothing. Getting frustrated, he continually jammed his finger onto the control, and still nothing happened. Right as Levi took off his goggles to get a better look, the camera panned over to Linka, who had found the problem, and moved to fix it: it was unplugged. The lights, which proved themselves to be LED exploded with life, with such force they knocked a temporarily blinded Levi to the ground.

Not showing any emotion, Linka stood in her doorway looking up from Loki's phone at her erstwhile brothers.

"We're sorry," Leif started, "We know we did something really bad, and we know we can't take it back."

"But we thought we could at least make it up to you by embarrassing ourselves, and that would make us even, and then you won't hate us," Lexx finished before throwing himself at Linka's feet. "Please don't hate us!" He cried.

"Even," Linka repeated. "You think this makes us even!?"

"We thought it'd be a start," Loki said.

Linka spun around on her heels and crossed her arms. "When nine strangers come together to do what you did to me, they're dead to me forever, and I can try to move on with my life," she said. She smiled to herself for a bit, just to let the Loud Boys sweat, then sighed. "But, I guess I'd rather just be mad at my stupid brothers."

The Loud boys looked at their sister, eyes wide, and breath held. Linka turned around and smiled. Forgetting themselves, they rushed into their sister's room, wrapping her under a cocoon of brotherly love.

"Alright, alright," Linka laughed. Her brothers let her go.

"We really are sorry," Loki said,

"Especially me, Linka," Lexx said.

"I know, and I accept your apology," Linka said. "But I'm still mad at you."

"Yes, we figured that," Levi said, adjusting his glasses.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Lynn, Sr called from downstairs. "Everyone one in the kitch-" There was the sound of a whip cracking, leading into the sounds of bones cracking "Agh-ha-ha-ha!"

 _ **~END~**_


End file.
